How to thaw a frozen heart
by sky-of-the-frozen-stars
Summary: In this story I explore the possibilities of Hans not being evil (and my opinion on this topic in the first author's note). The story sets place after Anna was brought to Hans to let him break the curse by true love's kiss. But Hans admits that he is not Anna's true love - in a different way than in the movie. [I may explore also the possibilities of different alternative endings]


**Hello there! This is my first fanfiction here (and actually my first real try at all) and my first one in English - I hope I don't have too many language mistakes in it!** **;)**

**So I just saw Frozen and it was a great movie but I just kinda wasn't satisfied that Hans was _so_ murderous at the end. There where some moments in the movie where he was kinda alone and could show different facial expression or act differently when he really was that evil in my opinion. The way it turned out in the movie it was just like a completely turn of his character and I felt like the author's were just like: Haha, now we've deceived you! I mean, I'd be ok with Hans being so murderous if he would've been displayed differently during his 'fake personality' time on screen. So he just seemed like suddendly really evil what just made the character unrealistic for me. In other stories with deceiving characters (f. ex. Lotso or King Candy) the characters reacted as they should react when nobody else was around. The audience is - in my opinion - an observer and should so be remained 'unnoticed' by the characters (so that they can f. ex. make that evil grin when no other character is around - just as an example!). I hope you kinda understand what I mean. **

**Of course _this is just my opinion_! I totally get it that some say that it was a good idea to take the Gaston-route (handsom doesn't equal nice) and that's nothing bad but it could've been done in a better way I think. Either let Hans be totally evil all the time (also during his good scenes with some kind of 'foreshadowing' - deceiving characters but act in character while he's alone and not act with his fake personality for sake of the (for him non-existing) audience) or at least not _that_ evil (as in trying to kill both Elsa and Anna).**

**So after I watched Frozen I got like a dozen ideas concerning Hans and his real goals and this story is just one of it. The original story of Frozen could actually almost continue as it did in the movie - even if Hans wouldn't be that murderous - and for example let one of the Duke's thugs try to kill Elsa which would need the sacrifice of Anna. But because that would be a bit boring and I don't want to just copy and paste the original story after this chapter, I also changed some stuff of the next scenes.**

**So... I don't know if I can deliver the right essence of what I mean with all the above in this chapter (it's rather in my head in 'movie format' than in written text) but I nevertheless hope you enjoy this and I'd love to know your opinion on Hans!**

**As you all know the original Frozen and its original storyline and characters is not my property.**

* * *

"A true love's kiss?", he asked while gently laying Anna down. She was cold as ice, her body was shivering and she could barely keep her eyes open. Anna was weak and she wouldn't survive this without an act of true love but she was wrong when she believed that it was Hans' love that could save her. He saw her pulling closer, ready for the kiss, but Hans knew that everything was over. He couldn't save her.  
"If only there would be someone who loved you", he whispered and he saw how something inside of Anna was breaking. She had believed in him and he knew that she couldn't really understand what he meant. Hans grabbed her cold hands and looked with despair at the dying young woman. He didn't love her but he also didn't want her to die.  
"What... I- I don't understand?" It took all her strength to say these words but they remained merely a whisper. Hans sighed, it would be hard for her to understand.  
"Anna, I'm so sorry. You're sweet and nice but... but I don't love you. I'm not your true love." Anna looked at him with confusion and he saw a tear forming in one of her eyes.  
She shivered even more as she tried to speak again: "B-but we...".  
Hans shushed her quietly and regret mirrored in his face as he continued to talk: "It doesn't matter, Anna. We have to find someone who loves you or you'll die!"  
"B-but you..."  
"Anna, please! I'm sorry that it had to come to this!" Hans inhaled deep before he continued. "I told you about my twelve older brothers, right? Well, I just wanted them to recognize me! All my life they had shut me out and hurt me... I figured that I needed to leave them and marry into some royalty to gain my parent's and my brother's recognition. First I thought about marrying Elsa but then you came along and it all just happened." Anna started to shiver even more and shook her head slowly as if she just didn't want to believe it.  
"Well, you see... I thought that it would be enough for my family... to marry you. Of course it would be a bit unlikely to become the king but I thought that a princess of such a wealthy country would be enough for them. But I never wanted to get anyone hurt! I wanted to be an honest and beloved prince for the people of Arendelle and I wanted to treat you well and never hurt you. You would have been a good friend to me and to everyone else we would have been a loving husband and wife. You see, I lied to you. I never loved you in that kind of way and I'm sorry that you build all your hopes on me... that you hoped that I could save you."

Anna closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek and froze immediately. She couldn't believe that he had lied to her!  
_He doesn't love me and everything was a lie!_  
Elsa was right... she didn't know what true love is. Everything with Hans had just been a fantasy. She had longed for love so much that she even got engaged to him so quickly! Also Kristoff was right... Hans was a complete stranger. She wanted to shout and scream and ask Hans how he could be so cruel and tell her that he loved her although he just wanted to marry into her family. Yes, at least he sayed that he never wanted to hurt anyone but how could she trust him now? How could she believe any of his words? Maybe he was just trying to get away with cold lies. How did all this happen?  
Suddenly she was lifted up by someone. Hans? She wanted to fight him but she was too weak to move. The cold had invaded her body and everything was just so numb. "Here you go...", Hans said and laid her down in front of the fire. Anna didn't question his motives for a moment, she was just happy to feel a bit of warmth, seeing some light.

"What can I do to help you? Is there any other way to save you?", Hans asked and watched with concern how lifeless she already seemed. All her spirits had left her body after his confession and it took her strength to shake her head and whisper: "No".  
Hans was desperate. He didn't want any of this to happen and he didn't want to see Anna freeze to death. It was the Queen! She struck Anna with her ice power and froze her heart. She gave her own sister a slow deathblow! How did the Queen become the monster everyone saw in her? He would need to find a way to help Anna. Although he didn't love her she didn't deserve this kind of death.  
"Anna, stay here and try to keep warm, do you understand? I'll try to find help", he spoke while standing up. She didn't react and just layed there at the fireplace, feeling the heat that would maybe prolong her death and let her live until someone would be able to help her. With a last glance at her lying there cold and weak he left the room and closed the door.

The world was cold and dark, there was no hope and there was no love. This numbness of her body did hurt but nothing hurt so much as all the betrayal. Elsa shut her out - over and over again! Anna always just wanted to help her but Elsa just threw her out. And now Hans. Hans. She had thought that she loved him but now all those feelings just seemed shallow. There was no love, no help.


End file.
